


Molly Meets the Girl of Her Dreams

by VioletBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Getting Johnlock together too, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, She was a hunter in America, fluff?, like in SPN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: John Watson's other sister, presumed dead, shows up at St. Barts and waltzes into Molly life.  Can she waltz her way into her heart? How will John react to her not being dead?





	1. Meeting the girl of their dreams

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what I'm doing. Never written two girls together before, let's see how this goes. Just really want my baby girl to be happy and since I ship Johnlock... I'm shipping Molly with a Watson girl, having already had a Holmes sister show up in another fic I did. Kudos and comments would be loved, any suggestions please tell me and I'll try to incorporate them in. Just want to get them in a meet cute first. Unbeta'd and unedited.

Molly Hooper was having an ordinary day, or as ordinary as it got with Sherlock Holmes around. But this day was about to get a lot more interesting, for her and for him. Molly, having seen how Sherlock looked at John when he wasn't looking, and how John did the same, she wasn't attempting to flirt anymore. She simply stood nearby in case he needed something since she had her own work to do. Into her lab walked a beautiful girl. Molly stopped. She was just learning about her bisexual tendencies, and since she was having no luck with any boys, maybe a girl... But what were the odds that this beautiful girl would 1) be a lesbian, or bisexual, and 2) that she would be interested in someone as boring as her?

"Hey, Johnny!" The woman said as soon as she spotted John Watson. He froze, slowly turned and stared at the girl. "How ya doing?" A pause. She continued to smile brightly, even though it showed signs of strain. "I'm not dead anymore..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry." Her grin faltered and fell as her eyes dropped to the floor.

John had his hands curled into fists and his left hand was shaking. Even Molly could tell he was stressed. "I was told you died." John stated in a monotone.

"If it makes you feel better, it wasn't a lie?" The girl asked, as she rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, and snuck a glance at Molly.

"No." John said.

"Johnny, I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry. I just wanted to come back after I heard Sherlock Holmes had, and thought maybe you would like to know your little sis wasn't dead anymore. My best friends had helped me with everything after I got back, and with the whole getting back part, and said I should tell you..." She trailed off again, keeping her eyes on the ground and not at her brother.

"Nicole, you should know, I would have punched you by now if you weren't a girl. " John said, evenly.

"I will keep that in mind." She said, just now looking up at her brother. "I guess you wanna know what happened?" She asked, sneaking another glance at Molly.

"I will. Later. I'm going for a walk. You can find me." John said stiffly as he grabbed his jacket and left the lab.

"That went well." Nicole said sarcastically. She walked over to Molly, grinning. "Hi! I wanna have your babies." She froze. "Did I just..."

"Yep." Molly replied.

Nicole walked over to the stool at the table Molly was sitting at, sat down and plonked her head on the table, and started to ramble. "I'm sorry. I was gonna come over here and be all smooth. I just think you're really pretty, and I wanted to ask you out, then I went and said exactly what I was thinking, which was stupid since we're both girls, and I have no idea how that would work. But I'm sure you could figure it out, you look really smart, and I'm just really sorry." She mumbled, "You're just so pretty...."

"That's really sweet of you." Molly said.

"This is the part where you say, thank you but no thank you, isn't it?" Nicole asked from where she still had her head down on the table.

"No... This is the part where I say, if you still mean it, I would love to go out with you!" Molly said, for once not shy.

"Really?" Nicole asked, finally lifting her head to look Molly in the eyes.

"Yes. I haven't come out yet, but my mother recently told me after it didn't work out with my last boyfriend, Tom, that 'if boys were going to be stupid and not notice what a bright shining star you are, then maybe you need to settle down with a nice girl that will appreciate and love you for the wonderful girl you are.'"

"Your mom sounds really nice. So, will you go out with me this Saturday, if you are free?" Nicole asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, nervously.

"Yes to both." Molly said.

Nicole grinned at her and exclaimed, "It's a date!"


	2. Molly and Nicole's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title plus talking about matchmaking Johnlock. Loving my ship! There will be more chapters than the original one shot planned. More relationship and more sweet Molly with the amazing girlfriend she deserves!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! P.O.V. change from first to third. Next chapter should be their plan-to-be put in place.

The first date would be on Saturday which was 3 days from now. Nicole wished she could say the time passed quickly but it didn't. She stayed at John and Sherlock's flat since Harry was still drying out and had just gotten back with Clara so they were "making up for lost time", meaning having lots of sex. She didn't want to be there for that obviously, but was afraid she would run into the same problem at 221B but apparently they were still in denial or something. You'd think after everything that happened with that Mary woman that they would get on with it... Oh well.

When the boys were taking cases she was trying to subtly quiz them on Molly. Even John knew what she was doing though so that didn't really work. Sherlock took pity and told her what had happened with her, well pity or got tired of her asking. That girl has been through so much love-wise. Nicole knew how to do one night stands but this was different. She wanted more, but would have to be careful and not hurt her. Molly wasn't fragile by any means but that didn't mean she didn't deserve to be treated like the queen she was.

By Saturday at noon Nicole was tired of the Johnlock, as she liked to call it, intense eye-lovemaking that was going on in the flat so she called Molly's number and asked if she was free that afternoon. It turned out that she had taken the whole day off. Molly agreed to meet Nicole at a cafe that Molly liked since it had been so long since Nicole had been in London and wouldn't know what to choose.

Nicole took a cab to the cafe and sat down next to Molly in the outdoor table Molly had picked out. Since Molly already had a drink Nicole ordered her favourite tea and asked for some time before deciding on more. "Thank you so much for meeting me early! The intense Unresolved Sexual Tension in the flat was killing me! The boys need to get it on, pun intended. Sorry, I was going to do a big romantic dinner and try and woo you, and then ruined my own plan by asking to meet you early. Sorry I keep rambling, I normally am much better at speaking but the more I know about you the less I want to mess this up. Sorry."

"It's fine! I totally understand." Molly said.

"It's not, but thank you for understanding. I'm sorry I asked the boys about you and Sherlock told me what had happened with past boyfriends and I want you to know I'm not pitying you it has just strengthened my resolve to woo you. I know that was out of line, I just got really curious which is totally not an excuse and I understand if you want to end this early." Nicole said.

"No, I do understand researching dates. I probably should have done that myself to prevent myself from going out with some of them." Molly said with a self deprecating laugh.

"Yeah, should have done the same myself. Unfortunately, giant bitch or douche bag is not on their dating profile. I should be, but it isn't." Nicole said with a small humourless laugh.

"To change the subject from bad dates, what's going on with Johnlock? Sorry, I mean John and Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Good, I'm not the only one that calls them that. How long have they been eye-fucking? Well, at this point it's more like sweet lovemaking with their eyes, but still." Nicole asked.

"Years, Since I've known them. I was still trying and failing to Sherlock at this point but almost gave up so many times which I stupidly never did from all the UST." Molly replied.

"Whoa! Not stupidly, genius can be crush worthy, but Sherlock is shit with emotions even when it comes to John. Close friends get slightly more polite Sherlock but barely. As a relative I'm getting raw Sherlock and realising that child is shit at normal human stuff but he's much softer than he was back in the beginning according to John's blog. So don't worry. Jim was a genius and an actor to hide so well in life, and Tom was just a jerk not to see how great you are!" Nicole said, taking a drink of her tea which had just arrived.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you." Molly smiled. "So, Johnlock... What do you want to do about that?"

"Match-make the hell out of them. Sorry for all the cursing, America you know!" Nicole apologised.

"It's fine. No need to apologise. Any ideas how to do so?" Molly asked.

"None. But I do have my best friends in America who can help, well, I say in America... They can be here in a moment and might have some ideas." Nicole said, talking about Gabriel and Chuck.

"Sounds good. Not to sound presumptuous or like I'm like I'm trying to get you in bed with me, though I wouldn't say no, you like to go back to my flat, meet my cat, and talk more after lunch?" Molly asked nervously.

"Sounds lovely! Let's!" Nicole exclaimed just as the waiter came over to take our order.

We ordered and chatted like old friends for the next few hours before making our way to a cab and to her flat. There Nicole asked her if it was fine if her friends came to her flat, she agreed. Nicole prayed to Gabriel and Chuck and waited. A few minutes later, Gabriel popped up in front of the couch, where Molly and Nicole were sitting. "What up, sweetums?"

"Gabriel!" Nicole squealed, jumping up and squeezing the Archangel/Trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know! But I really don't know the next bit yet! Molly's reaction to Gabriel's appearance and whether there will be other guest star(s) in the next chapter.


	3. Matchmaking Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Johnlock together and the first date. Sorry for any OOC-ness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos! If you have any ideas of more dates for Molly and Nicole, please comment below! Yes, this is the end, but never fear, more ideas and stories should be added with updates on their life!! Yay!

"Sorry, this is Gabriel, he's my best friend and has saved my life more times than I can count." Nicole said, untangling from him and facing Molly. Turning to Gabriel she said as she pulled Gabriel next to her on the couch, "This is Molly, we're on our first date! Please sit down." Sitting down next to Molly, she asked Gabriel, "Where's Chuck?" 

"He had some super important stuff to do, but he sends his regrets, sweetheart." Gabriel said. 

"I know you're not a Cupid, but we need someone trickier than that. Molly's ex-crush, Sherlock, and my brother, John need to get together. So how are we playing this?" Nicole asked.

"We have to try something! Gabriel, do you have any ideas?" Molly asked.

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and said, "Do I?"

"So, tell us!" Nicole pleaded.

"First, we need to get them out of their flat for a few hours, think you two can manage that?" Gabriel asked.

"Definitely!" Molly said, "We just need something in the morgue, or a case."

"Yeah, what's second?" Nicole asked.

"That's where I come in. I'll magic up a situation where they need to be together for a case and put one of them in danger. This might be dangerous if they learn the plan ever but if it works, we'll be good." Gabriel said.

They sat around Molly's flat hammering out the last details of the plan before, Nicole noticed the time. "Oh, I'm so sorry, We've talked past tea! If we hurry we can still go out..."

"Or we can get this finished and make plans for our second date?" Molly asked.

"Oh..." Nicole ducked her head shyly. "I'd like that...a lot."

Molly smiled as Nicole blushed.

They double checked that they all knew what they were going to do, and then Gabriel left with a wink and hugs for them both.

"So, second date?" Nicole asked.

"How about... next Saturday same place, same time. We can talk about how well your plan worked, and see where we want to go from there." Molly replied.

"I'd like that, Molly. I really like you and can't wait to see where this goes." Nicole said.

\-----------------------------------Le time skip, next Saturday, the second date--------------------------------

Molly and Nicole met at the cafe and sat down together since they both were on time, this day.

"Hello. So did Gabriel tell you how it went?" Molly asked.

"Yes! So you know how we worked together and got them down to the morgue and hung out together? Well, after they went back to the flat, Gabriel arranged for there to be a threat to their lives and after the 'man' disappeared and John seems to be in danger of dying, Sherlock blurted out his love for John which prompted John to confess his love as well! Then, Gabriel waved his hand invisibly and healed John just enough that he could heal at the flat and so it looked like more blood than wound. AND, apparently I should not go back to the flat for a while since Gabriel told me that the boys are finally making up for lost time!" Nicole said.

"He said that?!" Molly asked.

"Well, no but he did that eyebrow waggle thing which you saw which says the same thing." Nicole replied. "So... where do we go from here?"

"Well, would you... do you want to be my girlfriend?" Molly asked.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" Nicole replied.

"So do you want to go back to my flat since this is technically our third date?" Molly asked, leaning across the table to Nicole.

Nicole answered by grinning, throwing enough money to pay for their drinks which was all they had ordered, and grabbing Molly's hand and dragging them out of the cafe and into a taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems to end with everything wrapped up, but watch for a new chapter that will be the first date,and them discussing how to get John and Sherlock together. Any grammar or plot or anything you want to comment would be appreciated.


End file.
